Death Knights Don't Love
by Paladingrats
Summary: Thanthos Duskwither, former Blood Knight returns to rid his memories that haunt him. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Memories

A/N: I don't own Any of this! Blizzard does! This is based on both of my toons, I just own their names and nothing more Q.Q Anyways, this is my first Warcraft fic. I'll do a Final chapter to this depending on how the reviews go. I can see this going on as a two or three chapter story. Anyways! Please review! Constructive Criticism is welcomed -smiley face- I'm open to learn new things.

One thing before I let you readers go! Flashback warning! They're in Bold.

* * *

A lone frostwyrm flew in the darkening skies of Northrend. The rider scanned the ground below with icy blue eyes that held an eerie glow to them.

_Tch! Damn you Lich King. How cruel to let these dammed memories remain._

**Light's Breach, it was there the Blood Elf Paladin made haste to. His trusted Charger mount jumping over fallen trees and other obstacles in their way. He laughed, looking back his eyes met the most beautiful almond green eyes, hers.**

_HER! Those eyes, that smile, laugh, scent and voice! Try as I might she plagues me. Driving me to the brink of insanity. If one can call me sane in this state of life..._

**_"_They've gained on us! Thanthos, it's almost an entire army gaining on us!"**

**"Ride faster Zaryth! Go to Light's Breach!"**

**"I can't and I won't leave you here to fight alone!"**

**Drakkari Death Knights, Abominations and ghouls quickly surrounded the elves making their attack. Both paladins unleashed their holy power upon the scourge attacking them. Seconds soon felt like hours as swords clashed and the two exchanged potions and healing spells, they were quickly becoming drained. Risking a glance, his counterpart was ready to collapse. Acting quickly at a large radius around him the ground lit up with holy power damaging the enemies standing upon it, blocking with one hand he placed a blessing on the female paladin keeping her safe from all damage and pushed her out of harms way, "Run! Hurry and mount! Ride to Light's Breach, Don't let this be in vain!"**

**Letting out a mighty roar all the remaining scourge placed their aggressive attention towards to him.**

_I, Thanthos Duskwither, commander of Scourge was once a warrior of light. Now I'm a warrior of all unholy! Oh! Oh the fucking irony._

Bitterness took over his body, anger boiling his blood.

**"Wake him!"**

**Two necromancers raised their arms, chanting while channeling new life to an auburn haired male blood elf.**

**"What is your name?"**

**His heart didn't feel as if it were beating, but yet he breathed. Looking around he sad dead nude bodies around him piled on each other as if they were trash. Where was he?**

**"I said speak your name Blood Elf!"**

**"Thanthos," he studied the large man in black plate, "Thanthos Lighthold."**

**Kicking a gnome corpse to the side the man outstretched his arms in effort to make a grand point, "Look about you Thanthos, out of so many champions and warriors, you. YOU! Have been found worthy to serve under the Lich King! Go now, Thanthos Duskwither, your initiation begins!"**

**_Anything, to see her again._**

Two hard years, Thanthos scaled to the rank of Commander. No longer did the Lich King continuously invade his mind.

_Heh, is that the Argent Vanguard banner in scourgeholme? Ha! What fun this will be._

Forcing his mount to land in the surrounding the mountains, he jumped. Observing the Crusaders fight scourge he unsheathed his dual swords, an icy mist coming off the weapons.

In a graceful swing, a human priestess head was separated from her body. Thrusting both swords into a night elves stomach he pushed the body upwards and slammed it into the ground. Gnome, Troll, Draenei or Orc. They were all the same useless things to the Death Knight, so he let their blood stain his hands and weapons.

_No, I don't kill for the Lich King, never for that spoiled brat. I kill to fill this dammed void. I kill to make every living being fill the pain that I felt the day I fell! Make them feel every slash, stab, punch, kick. Every ounce of PAIN I felt that night I died, for her...to save HER!_

Thanthos stopped, there were too many fresh dead bodies to let waste. He raised a gloved hand, sparks of unholy magic flew to the ground raising a fresh ghoul army. Breathing in he felt strange relief. Aah! The smell of blood and decayed flesh in battle! What a wonderful thing!

_Wait..._

He sniffed the air again, his ears perking up in attention and letting a gnome mage's body slide off his blade.

_That scent. That familiar sweet pea and mageroyal scent. What a world._

Breathing in again he followed his nose. He came upon two abominations ganging up on a petite plate wearing Blood Elf. Doing the only sensible thing, he killed both gruesome creatures watching them fall.

"Thanthos? You're alive!"

He shot the girl a grin, "If you can call this living, then yes I'm dandy," he eyed the paladin, she hadn't changed at all. Raven hair cascaded down her shoulders, stray strands of hair across her angelic face. Her peach colored skin gleamed with sweat, "Zaryth"

Mixed emotions crossed her face: Joy, Sadness; Love, Disappointment and ultimately, Confusion, "What happened to you? I, I don- I don't understand"

_Foolish, foolish question. _The former paladin chuckled, "It's obvious isn't it, my dear?"

"I went back for you, but you had disappeared! I had hoped that maybe you," she shook her head, "Thanthos..."

Her plead in his name stirred an emotion he instantly dispised. A dark cloud surrounded his mind whispering thoughts of death. _Damn you Lich King._

Thanthos sheathed his weapons walking closer his voice low and silky, "Zaryth"

His eyes glowed with the Lich Kings power. His voice sounded unearthly, a dark undertone to his once normal voice. Her beloved Blood Elf Palading was no more, he was a Instrument of death a Death Knight. But here we was, standing before her calling her name. Maybe, just maybe he wished to joing the Knights of the Ebon Blade.

"Zaryth," he beckoned once more holding out a hand towards her, "Come back to me."

A female Draenei and male Tauren ran towards them, "Zaryth stop! He's a monster, he only comes to kill!"

It was too late, her weapons hit the floor and her arms wrapped around his waist. She closed her eyes resting her cheek against his chest.

Reciprocating Zaryths' actions, he looked back towards the two crusaders. Malevolence spreading throughout his face as he watched scourge kill the intruders, "I've never been able to forget you Zaryth, after everything I've been through."

She looked up into his cold eyes, "Neither have I"

"I want you to know something my dear Zaryth"

"Know what?"

His voice became grim, "Every ounce of pain I felt that night."

A fist connected to the paladins stomach. Drawing a sword, he hit her with it's hilt. Smiling as he heard the sweet sound of bones shattering.

_Always so weak! _He dealt a hard kick to her side. Zaryth cried out in pain, tears rolling as she choked out blood. Still she managed to ask, "W-why?"

Thanthos kneeled and whispered into her ear, "Because you plague my mind, my life is that of a Death Knight. My joy comes with others pain," he pierced her chest digging the sword deeper drawing out her screams of pain, "Because even after death, I still love you."

He inhaled, taking note of her scent and essence. His body becoming oddly still.

**"I think it is best if we go now, what would become of us if we're caught?"**

**Both paladins laid intertwined with each other hidden in the mountains of Eversong Woods.**

**"Let them find us! What will they say? Here lay two recent newlyweds." Thanthos laughed and kissed Zaryth with a passion known only to few. They stared into each others eyes, "My beloved Zaryth, not even death will do us part"**

Putting his sword in place, Thanthos summoned his frostwyrm mount. He mounted, taking a last look at the dying paladin. _Even death won't do us part...no I believe it won't. _

With a flick of his arm unholy energy surrounded Zaryth binding her and sending her flying towards Thanthos. He safely caught the elf in his arms, unable to stop himself he kissed her blood stained lips. Feeling a twinge of regret and sadness, he licked the blood of his lips.

_You're still in good healing condition. I believe, the Lich King has enough Death Knights and Commanders._


	2. Sisters

A/N: Hello all! I would've updated earlier but Hospital visits, Writer's block and all that good stuff.

I guess you can call this a filler? Ah! Well! We all know the rest! Blizz owns everything except my characters names and personalities; Please feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome! No flaming or trolling please. If you don't like it, then don't mind it. Other than that...Enjoy!

Update: I've edited a couple of errors I just saw. I really need to get a beta. Thank you very much to my readers! The reviews I've gotten have made me extremely happy. Made my day /grin.

* * *

_I'd forgotten how it was to hold back...on ANYTHING. Six months and I've regained my status among the Horde, exalted with my people and the Darkspear Trolls. Being on my best behavior, although this woman is going to drive me crazy._

"We have to take the Lumber Mill before the alliance has a chance to get to it, on your toes Death Knight," The ebony haired female blood elf mage glared at Thanthos.

Thanthos rolled his eyes mounting his Death Charger, "Thalik, off your high horse woman or I'll take you down myself."

She scowled, "Don't think you can speak to me in your arrogant tone, I am not Zaryth."

Dressed in Blood Mage Regalia, Thalik was among the most talented in her class. To strangers Zaryth and Thalik looked like duplicates, they were in a way, since they were twins. However, Thanthos could tell them apart instantly. Zaryths lips were heart shaped and had defined cheekbones, and always wore her hair down or in a braid; Thaliks lips were slightly thicker, and always wore her hair in a extravagant high ponytail or let it loose to be held back by a hairband.

Thanthos opened his mouth, a war horn interrupted his insult. The battle had started and the horde planned to take over Arathi Basin.

"They're coming!" A male druid announced shifting into a Tree of Life, hurridly blessing Thanthos and Thalik.

"Oh Goodie" Thanthos smirked noting a gnome mage running towards them, he laughed and looked back at his wife's sister, "Take note woman, I eat mages for breakfast."

"Tch, don't try to intimidate me," she concentrated on casting on a dwarf paladin, morphing it into a sheep.

_Come hither gnome and show papa what you can do, _a frostbolt hit his side making him stagger, "Wasn't that just an adorable gnome sized frostbold?"

Raising his hand, Thanthos released a pestilence to the attackers. He ran to the mage, managing a strike to its arm before the gnome froze the death knight in place and blinked out of reach. A rain of ice water struck from above, cursing to himself he pulled the gnome towards him with a call from his unholy grip and silenced his targed by strangulating him, "When will you cloth armored fools learn not to attack a Death Knight?"

The gnome struggled against the blood elfs gripped, a maddening sense of pleasure pulsing through Thanthos sending him into a blood lust. He dropped the gnome, drawing his swords quickly slicing away.

The paladin fell with a thud, Thalik looked around, there were no more attackers but she heard a screams. Searching behind the lumber mill shed she found Thanthos eagerly tearing into a gnome, even for her the sight was gruesome, "Thanthos! Stop! That's enough!"

"He's affected by Blood Lust Thalik, nothing you say can stop him for now," Thalik grimaced looking back at the druid, "I do not understand...how someone can love a Death Knight, especially my sister."

The transformed druid wobbled back to the Horde flag, a small leaf falling off his branches, "Love, is blind Thalik no matter what happens between them, Zaryth will not stop loving him."

Thalik flinched at the last scream of the dying gnome, "Death Knights are a dangerous lot, heartless and arrogant," sighing she mounted on her swift hawkstrider, "I'll go check for more incoming invaders, though it seems the blacksmith has all the attention."

"Careful Mage, rogues are fond of attacking mages."

She hurried, not wishing to see her sisters' beloved drenched in blood.

_It's dead._

_ More blood..._

_ It's dead, no more. I'm done, no more. Get a hold of yourself Thanthos, that is enough. You have a battleground to win, honor to gain elsewhere. _Satisfied_, _Thanthos sighed sheathing his swords and punted away the body, "I hate Gnomes..."

"You've done quite the work on that Gnome, Death Knight"

"No need for the praise Druid, where's that pain in the ass mage?"

"She'll be back, just checking for more attackers."

_She'll be dead before she can reach us again. Hmm, let's send a bit of help. _The auburn haired elf sauntered over to the dead paladin whispering a few words, raising a ghoul out of the corpse, "Go find Thalik, help her if she needs it."

The ghoul moaned and ran off, "You know druid, I've always thought these ghouls had a special charm to them, until they break off and die."

The druid released from his tree form, "You are a strange one Thanthos Duskwither, still it is not enough for Thalik to despise you as she does, how have you crossed her?"

Thanthos licked his lips, remembering the taste of Zaryths blood on his lips, "Back while still in the Lich's grasp I nearly killed her sister, though she was enough to break his grasp on me."

"A rare thing that," the tauren snickered, "Brace yourself here comes Thalik"

_Oh great, wait. Where in the world is my adorable little minion? _

Dismounting Thalik smirked, "A shaman got to your pet before it could get to me," she looked back, "We are seconds to victory, the alliance seems to be concentrating in the Blacksmith station this time."

The horde horn of victory was heard, Thalik began casting a port appearing before her, "Shall we?"

The group of three passed into the portal.

Thanthos took in a deep breath, and walked towards the Horde District, "I hope your off to see Zaryth."

_If it weren't for battlegrounds, I'd have killed this pompous mage a long time ago, "_Answer me this Thalik, were you always this pompous and annoying in my light days? I don't remember"

"Oh! You cad!" Thalik slapped his shoulder, "For your information, I've never been pompous, I just know my worth!"

_Yeah, and Dwarves have Alcohol Anonymous groups, _Thanthos laughed at his own joke earning an annoyed look from the mage.

"Oh by the sunwell! You're even more annoying than what you used to be! You best be off, my sister should be looking for you by know"

Sneering the death knight stepped through the Silvermoon City Portal pulling the mage with him landing safely within the Sunfury spire. He strung along Thalik whispering into her ear, "Mind your own business will you? I've about had it with you and your constant bitching since I've returned."

Thalik whimpered, "I have every right to do so, you almost killed my sister! You're damn lucky I haven't had you killed!"

His grip tightening in aggravation, "And who might you sick on me? Your Night Elf lover? Or maybe poor the Paladin you've been stringing along...what was his name? I believe it started with an 'M'"

She pulled away scowling, "You've been following me?"

"I have better things to do with my time," Thanthos sneered, "But I suggest you tell that Rogue his visits will come to an end. I won't have your sister worrying about her older sisters decency," he looked Thalik over and grinned, "If you're going to be whoring around at least keep only to the Horde."

"You bastard..."

Thanthos summoned his skeletal warhorse, mounting he looked back at Thalik, "Oh and if you don't recall, I sacrificed myself to save Zaryths live once and refrained from killed her the second time. So stay away from our problems and don't bother me."

He rode off, leaving a insulted and angered mage in Murders Row.

_Now, to go take care of more important business._


End file.
